


A Thounsand Years

by AilenChioRochy



Series: Fairy Tales (ABANDONADA) [1]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilenChioRochy/pseuds/AilenChioRochy
Summary: Tras una larga época de continuas guerras, hay paz en el reino de Baltyon. O eso es lo que creen todos. Pues, tras la muerte del Rey, las relaciones políticas con los demás reinos se ven amenazada. ¿Podrá el príncipe Nathaniel arreglar las cosas? ¿Qué es lo que trama el marqués Dakota, su ambicioso primo? Y como es que Castiel, el dueño del molino, ¿se vio involucrado en el lío?
Relationships: Castiel/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)
Series: Fairy Tales (ABANDONADA) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856857





	1. Un príncipe en apuros

El día se veía encantador con los rayos del sol haciendo relucir el agua del estanque y las hojas de los árboles bañados por el rocío matutino. El joven que observaba el paisaje no podía dejar de pensar en todas las maravillas que tenia para ofrecer la madre naturaleza.

Sin embargo, su corazón poco lograba disfrutar de la belleza del lugar. Angustiado por los eventos que no sabia cómo remediar. Finalmente las guerras con los Orcos ya habían concluido, desafortunadamente con un precio muy alto para su reino: la muerte del Rey Francis. Tal vez el hombre no había sido un buen esposo o padre, pero como guerrero y político había sido excepcional. Había sido admirado y respetado por su reino, aliados y enemigos. El pueblo lo tenía en alta estima por su sabiduría. Y eso al actual heredero al trono le preocupaba. El principe temía fallarle a su amada gente, así cómo al recuerdo de su padre.

Nathaniel de Baltyon era su nombre. Un apuesto jovencito de recién cumplidos 18 años. De cabello dorado, ojos como la miel, piel clara como la leche, de altura promedio y una gran afinidad a la lectura. Un alma solitaria pero amable, aunque de carácter fuerte y grandes convicciones.

Con un último suspiro resignado emprendió el camino hacía el castillo.

************************

Tras unas cuantas horas, que se sintieron eternas, el jovencito de cabellos dorados había concluido la junta con el Gran Consejo. Se encontraba en el Salón del Trono junto a su hermana Amber, su mano derecha, el líder del Ejército Real, su primo y su Consejero Principal.

—Bueno pudo haber sido peor. —mencionó un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes esmeralda. Era un poco mas bajo que el príncipe y vestía con el uniforme militar del reino. Su nombre era Kentin.

—Yo no veo cómo. —respondió entristecida la única mujer del grupo. Levaba el largo cabello rubio ondulado suelto bajo su corona y portaba un hermoso vestido celeste agua.

—Anímate querida, tendrás cuñada. —le sonrió amistoso Dakota, marqués de Unlem (capital del reino).

—Estas cosas son necesarias, Milady. —espeto el padre de Kentin, líder del Ejército.

—Lo sé. Pero quiero mucho a mi hermano y me duele saber que no será por amor.

—Amber... — el príncipe se acercó a su gemela y sostuvo sus manos entre las propias con cariño infinito—. No debes preocuparte por mi. Tal vez no ame a la hija de la duquesa, pero eso no quita que pueda lograr ser feliz con ella.

— Lady Melody no es mala mujer. —intervino el consejero Lysandro. El jovencito mas alto del grupo, portaba con elegancia y perfección sus castas ropas de colores oscuros. Haciendo resaltar su piel de color crema y sus blancos cabellos. En sus ojos, se veían dos piedras preciosas: el verde jade y el ámbar miel.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera, mi estimado amigo. —sonrío apenada la jovencita.

—Oh, lamento el malentendido Milady.—reverenció a la princesa.

La chica le resto importancia y le acepto la disculpa con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, en vistas de que ya no hay mas vueltas que darle... Nathaniel, creo que hay que anunciar el compromiso. —le miro serio el joven soldado.

—Lo se, Kentin. —con un asentimiento dio las últimas instrucciones a todos y se marcho a atender otros asuntos.

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo. Kentin y su padre salieron camino a la guardia, la princesa Amber fue a planificar la ceremonia, Lysandro fue a escribir las invitaciones y Dakota salio del palacio rumbo al pueblo.

************************

Mas allá de las murallas del castillo y el pueblo, justo en la lindera del lago Geah, se ubicaba el molino Zelmer. El hogar de Castiel, un muchacho huérfano que tenía fama de ser ermitaño. Algo que no era del todo cierto.

Castiel era alguien solitario, sin embargo jamas le huía a una buena charla. No era un intelectual pero la vida le dio la experiencia de la buena enseñanza. Hablaba con brusquedad cuando se emocionaba y conocía de todo un poco. La buena música y el baile se le daban bien y era un versátil peleador. Era todo un conquistador, cabe destacar. Sus finas y masculinas facciones combinaba a la perfección con sus grises y vivaces ojos, su cabello rojo y su altura era considerablemente grata. Poseía manos grandes y capaces. Además de una voz profundamente grave.

El joven había perdido a sus padres cuando chico así que tuvo que valerse por si mismo desde temprana edad. No contaba con muchos amigos, pero al menos sabía que cada uno de ellos valía oro.

Ese día tan tranquilo, Castiel se levantó temprano como siempre y realizó sus tareas sin inconvenientes. Aún así, el mal presentimiento no lo abandono en toda la jornada.

Cerca de donde él tenía su molino y casa, había un bosque al que era peligroso adentrarse solo. Mas sin embargo, siempre alguien buscaba probar su valía y se metía al oscuro lugar. Y Castiel se veía en la obligación de salvar al desdichado de turno.

Mucho mas tarde en la noche, no fue la excepción. Pudo vislumbrar con relativa facilidad a través de su sucia ventana a un muchachito vestido con solo una camisa y un pantalón correr y entrar al espeso bosque sin más. Suspirando resignado, tomó su escopeta y su linterna, para salir de su casa y seguir al imprudente chico.

Lo que Castielno vio, fue al verdugo real acercarse a su casa y seguirlos unos minutos después.

_Era de noche ya. Los preparativos para el baile de compromiso ya estaban listos. La cena había terminado hace instantes y ahora se dirigía a su recámara al fin. Había sido un duro día de buen trabajo. Tenía esperanza en que las cosas mejorarían pronto. No se dejaría vencer, su gente lo necesitaba y él no los iba a decepcionar. Trabajaría con empeño y dedicación. Y si tenía que casarse sin amor, pues qué así sea. El amor puede venir después... O al menos eso esperaba._

_Cuando finalmente entro a su cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue saludar a su gatita blanca y acariciarla un poco, antes de ir al baño a cambiarse para dormir. Estaba tan mentido en su cabeza que no logro percatarse a tiempo del intruso. Cuando ya era tarde, recibió un golpe_.

 _El_ _atacante_ _aprovechando la desorientación del rubio arremetió de nuevo más_ _esta vez no logró darle al blanco. Nathaniel rodó en en el suelo y salió pitando hacia su armadura donde vio con horror su espada destrozada. Sin otra opción, salió a su_ _balcón y emprendió l_ a _bajada hasta el jardín. Daba gracias a que estaba en la planta baja de la torre sur._

_Una vez que llego al suelo fue directo a la entrada trasera del castillo y grande fue su sorpresa (y frustración) cuando la descubrió cerrada a cal y canto. Sin mas tiempo que perder, corrió hacia la muralla sur, al fondo del basto jardín ¡Allí siempre había guardias!_

_Era una carrera contra reloj, ya que tras suyo el sujeto que lo quería matar no era nada lento. Si al príncipe le extraño no ver vigilantes por los jardines no lo dejo entrever. Nathaniel podía sentir sus apresurados latidos pitando en sus oídos y su entrecortada respiración le hacía doler las costillas. Pero no se detuvo por nada del mundo, y logro llegar a destino. Sólo para chillar por desesperación. No había ni un alma a la vista. No quedándole otra opción corrió para lograr abrir las rejas que separaban al reino del molino y el bosque. Sabía que alguien vivía allí y podía ayudarlo._

_En esa ocasión la puerta no estaba cerrada y logro salir, sólo para volver a correr por su vida. Es en estos momentos que maldice haber perdido su daga, esa que suele llevar escondida dentro de su bota izquierda. Y que la armaría del lado sur de la muralla se encontraba en reparaciones por un incendio ocasionado por un novato._

_Unos momentos después vislumbraba la casa, que parecía que se vendría_ _abajo en cualquier_ _momento. Nathaniel barajo sus opciones en cuestión de mili segundos. Si la casa estaba en ése estado tan lamentable es porque no vivía nadie allí. Ese pensamiento lo asusto y, volteo atrás._ _El verdugo no andaba lejos. Sin tener ánimos pero dispuesto a salvar su pellejo, se encaminó al bosque. Al menos allí podría perderlo._

Pero no fue una buena idea, después de todo. Pues ni cien metros logro dar y ya estaba tirado en el suelo con el pie lastimado. _Bien, este es mi final. Hasta aquí llego mi vida._ Unos ruidos de ramas rompiéndose al ser pisadas se escucho en la silenciosa noche. Nathaniel se paró como pudo para enfrentarse con dignidad al verdugo. Mas su sorpresa fue grande al ver a otro joven salir de entre los árboles con una linterna apagada en la mano derecha y una escopeta en la izquierda.

Por casi un minuto, que para ambos fue eterno, plata y oro se contemplaron conociéndose. Sus corazones latiendo de pronto en sinfonía, pura magia.


	2. El inicio de todo

Castiel sacudió su cabeza y logró salir del aturdimiento que ver al otro le provoco. Estaba por cuestionar al rubio cuando siente el filo de un hacha acercarse a él. Con la agilidad ganada tras varias peleas de taberna logra esquivar a tiempo el golpe fatal. Y la brutal contienda empieza. Pero a pesar de que el verdugo pone todo su empeño en ganar, la convicción y la fuerza de Castiel lo logran derribar. Tras un certero ataque, el tipo queda inconsciente a los pies del molinero quien lo aprisiona con unas cuerdas para que no escape.

— Sera mejor que me sigas a mi casa, allí te atenderé mejor. —dice sin voltearse, tomando el cuerpo ajeno y comenzando a salir del bosque.

Nathaniel duda unos instantes, pero finalmente le sigue.

Un rato de después ya estaban en la casa, la cual no lucia como se había imaginado por su apariencia. Realmente no debió juzgar la fachada, aunque el resultado fue positivo para el. Nathaniel observo como el chico del molino encerraba al verdugo en el sótano asegurando la tranquilla de salida al patio y la puerta de entrada a la casa. Lo vio ir al baño y regresar con unas toallas húmedas y un cuenco de agua, ademas de un pote algo viejo.

— ¿Puedes sentarte aquí? curare los rasguños de tu rostro.—le indico una silla enfrente de un desgastado (pero mullido) somier.

El joven príncipe apenas se movió, lanzo un gemido doloroso que el otro no se esperaba.

— Así que te torciste el pie ¿eh? —suspiro cansado. Dejo las cosas que traía consigo en la mesita ratona y fue a ayudar al otro, aun sin percatarse de quien era.

Tras varios silenciosos minutos, Castiel había curado a su huésped. Se levantó para dejar las cosas en su lugar justo cuando el rubio se volteaba a verlo.

— Muchas gracias Castiel.

El nombrado se quedó estático en su lugar y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin creer lo que veía: el mismísimo Príncipe.

—Así que ya te diste cuenta, eh?—sonrió amistoso—. Te tomaste tu tiempo, ja ja ja.

—Su Alteza. —se arrodillo el joven del molino.

—Por favor, amigo mío, no es necesario tanta formalidad. —le dijo con una bella sonrisa.

Y Castiel se levantó, sonriendo también. Acordaron levantarse bien temprano para acudir al castillo, así que el joven pelirrojo cedió su cama al príncipe mientras él se preparaba una improvisada colchoneta en el suelo. Tras desearse buenas noches, Castiel apago las luces y ambos cayeron en el mundo de los sueños.

*************************

El dulce aroma del desayudo fue lo que despertó a Nathaniel, quien algo desorientado se incorporo de la cama. Se encontraba en una habitación que no reconocía, algo despintada pero acogedora. Y, como si de un flash se tratase, los recuerdos de la noche lo invadieron de golpe. Se sostuvo de una silla para no caer por el impacto que su ágil mente le revelo: alguien lo quería muerto.

— ¿Su santísima excelencia ya esta despierto o necesita un beso de buenos días? —vino la jocosa y alegre voz de su salvador. Nathaniel lo vio con mas atención, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo dicho. _Qué me esta pasando, porque se me acelera el corazón al pensar en el y yo besándonos. Apenas lo conozco, seguro es solo atracción pues es muy guapo_ —. Emm ¿hola? ¿Estas algo dormido todavía?

— No, no, solo estoy pensando. Es evidente que alguien mando al verdugo a matarme ¿pero quien seria tan vil para eso? — _eso, mejor piensa en otra cosa._

— Evidentemente o es alguien que quiere usurpar tu trono, o es alguien que planea manipular las cosas. —el semblante alegre del otro paso a ser serio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¿Que insinúas? —cuestiono Nathaniel, pálido como la cera.

— Tu hermana, la princesa Amber. Al morir tú, ella sucede el tono al casarse ¿no? Una opción mas sencilla, y legal, para ser coronado rey.

Esa idea también había calado en Nathaniel, aunque como Castiel le dijo, lo primero era ir a palacio a enjuiciar al verdugo. Así que desayunaron a los tumbos y, recogiendo al hombre del sótano, partieron al castillo.

Decir que el bullicio por la desaparición de Nathaniel era ensordecedora, no abarcaba la realidad. La princesa, escandalizada y aterrada, movilizo a cada alma del palacio para ir en busca de su preciado hermano. Todo era un total caos y ni Lysandro lograba calmar el ambiente. No fue hasta la intervención del sastre real, Leight el hermano del albino, que se percataron todos de la presencia de Castiel y Nathaniel en la entrada sur de la muralla.

Kentin y su padre se encargaron del verdugo, en cuanto escucharon la historia de la pasada noche. Amber agradeció mil veces la ayuda al molinero y le impuso el quedarse en el palacio para la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano. Castiel no se pudo rechazar, aunque en cuanto supo que habría mucha comida se alegro bastante.

Unos días mas tarde, Castiel estaba muy aburrido. La vida en el castillo era solitaria. cada quien tenia su rol y el no encajaba allí, a pesar de que todo el mundo era amable. Un par de veces hablo con Lysandro, disfrutando su sabia compañía. Con Kentin había pasado un par de horas, pues este se había tomado a pecho el que salvara a su amigo, por lo que le enseñaba unas tácticas de combate muy útiles. Inclusive logro aguantar unas horas con la princesa mientras esta bordaba con sus damas de compañía. Al que no tragaba, y parecía un sentimiento mutuo, era al primo político de los jóvenes príncipes; el falso y cruel marqués de Unlem Dakota. Se notaba a leguas que sus comentarios asidos y sonrisa falsa era para aparentar, mas que cualquier otra cosa. Tenia un mal presentimiento con respecto a ese tipo, pero no podía decir nada sin una prueba, o lo tildarían de paranoico.

Ya llevaba una semana en el palacio, estaba en el jardín interno muy aburrido cuando se le acerca el príncipe. Castiel aun le daba vueltas a lo que el rubio le hacia sentir, su respiración acelerada, las ganas ilógicas de abrazarlo por cada pequeña cosa. Y no ayudaba el que le sonriera como lo hacia ahora. _Me vas a llevar a la locura, rubia._

— ¿Te molestaría un poco de compañía, Castiel?

— Para nada, por favor.

— Dime, Castiel ¿puedo saber mas de ti?

— No hay mucho por saber, pero dime ¿por que el interés?

— No lo se, simplemente me apetece conocerte mas. —algo dentro del pelirrojo revoloteo feliz.

— Soy huérfano, mi madre se llamaba Valeria y mi padre Joan-Louis. Amo a los perros, detesto seguir ordenes a pesar de todo. Amo las noches serenas de luna llena y encuentro tus ojos realmente hermosos. —le sonrio con galanura.

Las mejillas del príncipe se tornaron rojas al tiempo que una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, Castiel juraría ante los dioses que el brillo de los orbes dorados era mas intenso que el calor del sol sobre sus cabezas.

**********************

En las mazmorras mas alejadas del castillo, cerca de las catacumbas, una sombra encapuchada maldecía la intervención del Chico del Molino y juraba acabar con este de una forma u otra.


	3. La calma antes de la tormenta

Al cabo de unas horas los jóvenes retomaron sus rutinas, el príncipe de regreso a la corte y el molinero al entrenamiento.

Lo que ninguno se imagino es que la sombra que los observaba se metiera por un pasadizo secreto dispuesta a delatar ese vínculo que empezaba a formalizarse entre ambos.

************************

En la entrada a la guardia suroeste de la muralla del castillo, dos hombres se encontraban discutiendo en silencio pero sin perder el desdén con el plan.

—Te lo digo, Dimitry. No hay forma de que salga bien por mas precauciones que tomemos.

—Eres muy pesimista, querido mío. Si cada uno hace su parte, no será tan malo, Leight.

— Realmente crees que lo lograremos ¿eh?

— Por supuesto.

—Bien, les diré a los otros. Solo espero que Nathaniel no se ponga difícil.

— Es mas duro de lo que todos creen, amor. Así que quédate tranquilo.

—Confiaré entonces.

Con un beso en la boca, cada uno vuelve a sus deberes.

************************

La princesa Amber y su doncella Rosalya estaban en la biblioteca cuando Lysandro entra con una carta para la rubia.

—My Lady, acaba de llegar esto para usted de parte del conde Dajan.

Las mejillas pálidas de la joven se colorean de rojo mientras asiente y toma la masiva con manos temblorosas.

— Gracias Lysandrito, ya puedes retirarte.

El muchacho obedece las palabras de su hermana, sin rechistar comprendido la situación. Con una reverencia, y sonrisa en cara, se retira.

— Así que... ¿un amor secreto?

— ¡Oh, Rosa! —La cara de la princesa es un poema a la vergüenza—. No, realmente. El conde Dajan a dejado en claro su interés pero mi hermano no esta convencido de su sinceridad.

— Y aun así le escribe ¿no?

La princesa asintió apenada e ilusionada, Rosalya la incentivo a leer la carta y, juntas, dieron rienda suelta a su lado romántico.

************************ 

Nathaniel suspiro cansado. La reunión en la Corte fue larga y tediosa. Llegar a un acuerdo para las partes involucradas en el conflicto de turno fue arduo. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y solo tenía ganas de dormir, sin embargo le quedaba una última junta con el Concejo para ultimar los detalles faltantes para el arribo de su prometida.

Si a él le hubieran preguntado si estaba feliz con la idea de casarse con una desconocida la respuesta era un rotundo no. Nada de esa situación le ponía feliz. Más ahora que empezaba a notar sus acelerados latidos del corazón cada vez que se cruzaba o hablaba con cierto pelirrojo. O lo mucho que babeaba cada que lo espiaba entrenar y, por el calor, el molinero se quitaba la camisa dejando al descubierto su trabajado cuerpo.

Oh, oh. Allí van mis pensamientos otra vez. Haciéndome que me ponga caliente en momentos inapropiados.

Nathaniel suspiro una vez más y abriéndose paso por el corredor, tuvo que dar una pasada rápida al baño antes de reunirse con los miembros del consejo.

************************

La sombra se deslizaba por los corredores de las oscuras mazmorras como si fuera parte de la misma. Elegante y sin prisa, sabiéndose conocedor de un gran secreto valioso. Unos minutos interminables después logro llegar hasta la última puerta de las mazmorras del ala norte. La pesada madera rugió en el silencioso lugar, dejando pasar la esbelta figura.

La habitación que la recibía era una de las viejas despensas abandonas por su mal estado. Aún así, él la utilizaba para reunirse con su informante. ¿Pues quién en su sano juicio se aventaría a explorar esos parajes?

—Ya era hora, Lynn.

—Lo siento, pero no soy tan rápida como tú.

—¿Y bien, que hay?

—Su Alteza esta muy apegado al chico nuevo, tanto que me atrevería a decir que son amigos.

—Un fastidio, eso es lo que es esta situación. —expresó molesto el duque.

—Pero creo que se como sacarlo de aquí.

—Dime.—demandó.

—El joven es nieto de los granjeros O'Brahn. Puedes hacer que se marche allí porque "casualmente" sus abuelos están enfermos.

—Me encanta tu retorcida y maligna mentecita. Muy apropiado que recuerdes a esos viejos del pueblo vecino.

—Es mi deber recordar datos, trabajo de eso en palacio ¿no?

— Jajaja, si. Bien, sigue como hasta ahora y cuando sea rey, tu riqueza será inmensa.

—Gracias, my lord.—la mujer se acercó al hombre y tomo la bolsa con monedas, que el otro le ofrecía por su trabajo bien hecho.

—Nos vemos, y recuerda: nada de esto paso.

—Nada de qué. —se hizo la desatendida.

Y con una retorcida sonrisa, Lynn se retiró del lugar.

************************

Castiel y Kentin combatían cuerpo a cuerpo, el castaño le llevaba ventaja por muy poco. Tal parecía que el pelirrojo tenia buena mano para la pelea, ademas de que aprendía rápido. El padre del chico de ojos esmeraldas veía gran potencial en el joven molinero, esperaba que el consejo aprobara la unión del chico al ejercito: nunca esta de mas un nuevo recluta.

— Bien, guerreros: eso es todo. Descansen. —les dio la señal, tras ver ganar a su hijo.

— Nada mal, novato. —le sonrió cómplice el castaño.

— Gracias, galletitas.

— Es lo mejor que tienes ¿eh? —se rió jocoso por el apodo referente a su obsesión.

— Si, en estos momentos. —le correspondió con una mueca.

— ¿O no tienes imaginación o...—se le quedo viendo como analizándolo,— estas pensando en otra cosa?

¡Bingo! Las mejillas del ojigris se tiñeron apenas pero lo suficiente como para hacer estallar en carcajadas al otro.

— Y bien ¡¿de que te estas riendo, tu eh?! —le espeto molesto consigo mismo.

— De ti. —le dijo con confianza.

— Cállate, ya.

— No hasta que me digas que pasa por esa cabeza tuya.

Castiel resoplo con gracia, la curiosidad casi inocente del castaño le da un poco de ternura. _Quien diría que un fiero guerrero podría verse como el hermanito menor que nunca tuve._

— Nada, solo en las posibles teorías que intercambie con Nat... con el príncipe. —se corrigió a tiempo.

Kentin paro de sonreír y miro serio al molinero, algo en la mirada ajena lo hizo congelarse en su lugar. Nathaniel era su amigo de toda la vida y jamas de los jamases dejaba que nadie fuera de su circulo interno lo llamara por su nombre. Si Castiel lo llamaba así significaba que le tenia confianza ¿el problema? El brillo en los ojos grises y el sonrojo de sus mejillas hablaban del comienzo de un sentimiento que, lamentablemente, no terminaría bien para nadie.

_¿Podría esto ser peor?_


	4. El Gran Baile

[Canción](https://img.youtube.com/vi/VxNllYdEleQ/0.jpg)

Un mes había transcurrido, el evento que tanto aborrecía Nathaniel había llegado: su compromiso. Antes le daba completamente igual, pero ahora... todo era diferente. Y eso era la culpa del destino, que ponía en su vida a Castiel en el peor momento posible. ¿Que tenia que ver el joven molinero? En que había conquistado el corazón del príncipe con una facilidad alarmante.

Jamas había sentido algo tan fuerte y desinteresado por alguien, hasta la idea de abandonar el trono se le paso por la cabeza. Pero no podía, no con la situación actual. Debía hacerle frente a la verdad: su amor estaba destinado a morir antes de ver la luz. Pues el no era tonto, sabia que era correspondido aunque ambos sabían bien sus papeles en el orden de las cosas.

Con un ultimo resoplido de insatisfacción, camino hacia la entrada al gran salón. Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar la bella iluminación y el mar de rostros que se inclinaban a sus pies en señal de profundo respeto.

—Bienvenidos sean, queridos amigos. Pasen y disfruten de esta velada tan especial. —con un asentimiento de cabeza a la banda real, la música empezó a sonar.

El príncipe saludo a cuanto invitado se le acerco, siempre amable y servicial. Vio a su hermana bailar junto al conde Dajan, quien ya no le parecía tan mal partido para su gemela. Mas allá, estaban Dimitry y Leight ataviados con trajes similares y muy apuestos. Si era sincero consigo mismo, siempre tuvo un poco de envidia de ellos, quienes se enfrentaron a todos por su amor. Pero aun con todo en contra, salieron victoriosos y eso para Nathaniel era la demostración de un amor tan puro que, de pequeño, solía desear encontrar un amor así. A pesar de que Dimitry era un vampiro, era alguien de extrema confianza y se notaba la dedicación que ponía en su relación. Ahora, siendo mayor, el príncipe ya no albergaba esperanza para realizar ese anhelado sueño. Su pueblo dependía de el, no podía darse el lujo de soñar en algo imposible.

De pronto algo lo saco de su mente, la sutil exclamación de la concurrencia le hizo voltear a las escaleras del fondo. Castiel estaba allí, hermosamente vestido con un traje hecho especialmente para la ocasión (pagado por Kentin y Lysandro obviamente). La vocalista de la banda se alzo de su taburete y, cambiando la melodía, se escucho una nueva pieza.

**_Heart beats fast_ **

**_Colors and promises_ **

**_How to be brave_ **

**_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_ **

**_But watching you stand alone_ **

**_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_ **

Nathaniel no podía dejar de ver al pelirrojo, así mismo como Castiel no podía apartar sus ojos del rubio. Sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando uno al otro, guiados solo por la canción y sus corazones palpitando en sus pechos.

**_One step closer_ **

**_I have died everyday, waiting for you_ **

**_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand more_ **

**_One step closer_ **

Se encontraron en el medio de la pista, se reverenciaron y Castiel, ni lento ni perezoso, empezó a guiar a su pareja de baile. Ambos olvidaron que estaban rodeados, solo ellos existían y nada mas que ese instante.

**_I have died everyday, waiting for you_ **

**_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_ **

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

Estaban muy cerca, Amber podía ver la magia entre ambos (de echo todos lo notaron) y le sorprendió. Nunca había visto a su hermano mirar a nadie como miraba a Castiel en ese preciso minuto. Le apenaba tanto que un amor que se vislumbraba tan hermoso, se viera imposibilitado de brillar en toda su gloria. 

**_And all along I believed, I would find you_ **

**_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_ **

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

**_One step closer_ **

**_One step closer_**

La música se detuvo después de la vocalista, todo el mundo expectante por el eminente beso de la joven pareja. Sin embargo, las trompetas reales sonaron al fin anunciando la llegada de la invitada de honor. Aquel sonido trajo de vuelta a los muchachos, quienes se separaron apenados. Era la hora, no había marcha atrás, Nathaniel se adelanto hasta la entrada al salón, justo a tiempo: las puertas se abrieron revelando a una joven vestida de blanco, su prometida Lady Melody.

— Con ustedes; su excelencia lady Melody DeFeaux, Duquesa de Mildrey y prometida del Príncipe Real.

Castiel abandono el lugar, ya no tenia sentido su presencia allí.

—Bienvenida, mi señora. —Nathaniel beso la delicada mano de la muchacha.

—Gracias, majestad. Es un honor el que me aceptara. —nadie le sacaría de la cabeza a Nathaniel, que la voz de la chica era demasiado prepotente para su delicada apariencia. _Genial, simplemente genial,_ fue su pensamiento derrotado.

La joven pareja estuvo saludando a los concurrentes del gran baile hasta que finalmente llegó la hora del baile que oficialmente daría cierre a la celebración de su compromiso.

En todo este tiempo Nathaniel había conseguido conocer un poco más a su joven prometida. Sin embargo seguía sintiéndose inseguro e incomodo acerca de estar con ella, mas allá de sus sentimientos por Castiel, lady Melody no inspiraba confianza. Y ni hablar de la escolta que no despegaba los ojos del Príncipe, algo que lo hacia sentir como si fuera evaluado minuciosamente tal como una presa a punto de ser devorada.

**************************

Castiel podía ver las estrellas desde el balcón del tercer piso. Una costumbre que su madre le había contagiado de niño, en tiempos mejores. Solían jugar a ponerles nombres ridículos para hacer reír a su padre, quien amaba verlos tan felices. Realmente los extrañaba, a pesar de aparentar ser fuerte, eran sus padres y el los amaba por sobre todo.

Unos suaves pasos se escucharon tras el pelirrojo, el cual no necesito voltear para saber quien era. Kentin lo había visto salir de allí en cuanto se abrieron las puertas, para no causar problemas con la joven que Nathaniel desposaría al final del verano. El joven de ojos verdes también se acerco al barandal a observar las estrellas, su mirada tranquila relajando al otro muchacho.

—Hermosa vista, ciertamente. —interrumpió después de un rato.

—Ajam.

—Lamento esto, aunque no sea necesariamente mi culpa.

— Lo se, amigo mio. Nadie es culpable, las cosas pasan las quieras o no.

—Es muy injusto que pase ahora, justamente... pero no hay mucho que se pueda hacer al respecto.

—Me iré, no quiero que hayan problemas por mi culpa. Nathaniel tiene un deber que cumplir y yo no soy tan insensato como para perjudicar a mi gente.

—Hubieras sido un magnifico Rey Consorte, con tan noble sentimiento. Habría sido un honor servirte con mi vida, Castiel.

Entonces ambos se miran con una sonrisa cómplice, se estrechan las manos y voltean de nuevo a ver el firmamento. Kentin le palmeo la espalda, unos minutos mas tarde volviendo a dejar solo al de ojos grises. Una vez solo de nuevo, una pequeña lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla izquierda muriendo en el frió barandal. El viento soplo suave, como si quisiera consolar al enamorado Castiel quien ya nunca volvería a ser el mismo.


	5. La tormenta

Cuando Lysandro vio a Kentin acercarse a la princesa Amber supo que algo andaba mal. Los vio acercarse al príncipe Nathaniel, susurarle algo y salir para el estudio real en compañía de Dimitry. Dejando la copa vacía sobre una bandeja y disculpandose con Lady Iris, se escabullo de la fiesta y, usando los atajos secretos, entro al estudio unos segundos después de los demás. Kentin y Dimitry le dieron una aprobación y todos esperaron.

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire. La palidez del príncipe empeoró cuando las puertas fueron abiertas por los guardias, dando el paso a tres imponentes elfos del bosque. Una mujer y dos hombres.

—Por Gia, santísima. —La exclamación de la princesa haciendo eco de lo que sentían todos ante los recién llegados.

Todos en Baltyon conocían a Lady Gabrielle, guardiana del Oráculo de Arturus, a Lord Ereldor, mayordomo del rey Elfo Blanco, y al general Khalyon, del ejercito del reino Hollow. Que estas razas vinieran juntas era para preocuparse y aún mas si llegaban en compañía de la mujer de armadura. Algo muy malo pasaba, sin duda alguna.

Tras los saludos de rigor, y las presentaciones pertinentes, se sentaron en los sillones dispuestos en la habitación.

—Bien, no voy a divagar sobre esto: La Gran Estrella de Arturus ha sido robada del santuario en plena noche. —la voz profunda y fría del general Khalyon se impuso en el recinto.

Lysandro se atraganto con su propia saliva, vio al príncipe jadear asustado y a la princesa soltar unas lagrimas, los demás no podían articular palabra alguna del shock. El Arturus es el gran árbol sagrado del mundo de Daleryan, fuente de vida y magia; se compone por un gigantesco árbol cuyas ramas bajas desprenden magia pura que da vida a las criaturas tales como hadas, elfos y sirenas (entre otros), las estrellas menores en su cima representan las cinco virtudes (humildad, bondad, belleza de espíritu, templanza y amor) y ,justo en la sima, se encontraba el Santuario de la Gran Estrella de los Dioses (una gigantesca esfera de magia viva que da luz y armonía al mundo) donde la gran Oráculo (vocera de los dioses) vive junto a su séquito de sacerdotisas y guardiana.

—¿Pero como...? ¡Ya mismo mandare a mis hombres a buscar hasta debajo de las rocas si es necesario! Y pobre de aquel que perpetrara tal villanía...

Las palabras de Kentin fueron bien recibidas, y su enojo y desconcierto fueron un alivio para la guardiana del templo. Discutieron por horas, las estrategias de búsqueda y rastreo, de posibles enemigos emergentes o viejos grupos rebeldes sin llegar a ningún veredicto definitivo. Una vez todos se marcharon a finalizar la velada en honor al compromiso (aunque el compromiso en si ya estaba hecho, debían anunciarlo formalmente). Castiel se unió a Kentin, a pedido de este, para ayudar en la búsqueda y entonces, Lady Gabrielle recordó la profecía que recibió en la mañana. Debatió unos minutos sobre que hacer, no pretendía ignorar sus deberes pero tampoco podía pasar por alto aquello ya que involucraba a la realeza de uno de los reinos mas grandes.

Decidida pidió una audiencia especial con el príncipe Nathaniel en la mañana, al menos lo dejaría descansar por esta noche antes de soltar la bomba. Le daba curiosidad ver que pasaría una vez ambos supieran lo que les deparaba Yahian el dios del destino mortal.

********

En las profundidades del Bosque Negro, un grupo de gente encapuchada se reunía al rededor de una crisálida de cristal brillante viendo como la luz menguaba con lentitud. El líder de los presentes discutía con sus camaradas un poco mas allá, sobre un plano del mundo y con tres reinos tachados con una cruz roja. Un circulo verde rodeaba el gran territorio de Baltyon, entre las Montañas Cristal al sureste y el Bosque de los Ents al noroeste. El reino de los elfos blancos, Ymladris Ikarningul _,_ se encontraba justo del otro lado y también estaba en un circulo verde. Un pequeño punto rojo estaba sobre el condado de Mildrey y otro mas lejos en el condado de Bajtan Lei. El reino de Hollow tenia un circulo de color violeta y una estrella negra donde el dibujo de un palacio se dejaba ver. El Arturus relucía en tinta dorada y estaba semi enterrada en un dibujo de calavera negro dibujado a mano y con brusquedad. El camino hacia el y el bosque, se marcaba en fucsia, mientras en azul estaba marcado un camino hacia el castillo del príncipe Nathaniel algo desdibujado por la cantidad de veces que lo repasaron.

—Bien, caballeros ¿estamos de acuerdo, entonces?

Con un ultimo asentimiento de cabeza, cada uno volvió a su puesto. Dentro de la crisálida dorada, La Gran Estrella lloraba perlas de oro por su inminente final y la desolación que ello conllevaría.


	6. La Profecía

Nathaniel no pudo dormir mucho esa noche, demasiado había ocurrido en el transcurso de unas horas. Y no podía negar que le daba un sensación horrible el que la Guardiana le pidiera una audiencia en privado. Nada bueno saldría de esa charla, estaba muy seguro; como si una nube negra de repente se hubiese instalado en su cabeza, la idea de calamidad se le presentaba para torturarlo junto con el rostro de Castiel. Así paso la noche el príncipe heredero, pesadillas y malos pensamientos.

Por otro lado, el hijo del molino no había dormido nada ayudando a Kentin. Habían trazado unos planes inmediatos y partido lo mas pronto posible hacia el otro lado del reino para informas a todas las guardias, mientras que ponían toque de queda y cerraban el Puente de Cristal para todo aquel que no presentara una orden real. Castiel mando un mensajero a los Gjsüm (habitantes y comerciantes de las Montañas de Cristal) para que estén al tanto y no los tome desprevenidos. Una acción rápida para evitar un conflicto mas, que gano un asentimiento de cabeza del padre de Kentin.

*********

Una vez amaneció, Nathaniel se dispuso a atender el palacio. El mayordomo de Lady Melody, como todo sirviente, fue el primero en acercarse al príncipe y discutir un par de cosas de la boda que la joven quería para ese día tan especial. Con infinita paciencia Nathaniel atendió al siervo de su futura mujer, procurando no mostrar la desgana que le generaba los infantiles caprichos de la castaña. No fue hasta que pudo almorzar, horas mas tarde, que finalmente se reunió con Lady Gabrielle en su estudio privado.

—Lamento la tardanza, milady.

—Descuide, su Alteza. Se bien que sus deberes no deben postergarse a pesar de todo.

—Por favor, toma asiento.

—Gracias.

La guardiana espero a que el otro joven también decidiera sentarse, antes de decir nada.

—Y, bien. Usted dirá, mi señora.

—¿Príncipe Nathaniel, que sabe acerca de las Profecías del Urus?

La palidez en el rostro del rubio dio una clara idea a la muchacha.

—Se que son las profecías exclusivas que el Oráculo recibe del dios Urus a través de la Gran Estrella. —dijo con dificultad: lo que sea que tuviera que decir esta mujer no seria nada agradable.

—El dios Urus es el dios de los designios del destino, el amor verdadero y las almas puras. —confirmo sus palabras Lady Gabrielle.

—Hace unos pocos días, antes de la tragedia, la Gran Estrella dio una profecía al oráculo Ylaitan. No fue hasta que despertó de su letargo que nos paso el mensaje: la profecía se refiere a ti. —y sin esperar nada mas, la guardiana le entrego una esfera de cristal.

Nathaniel se quedo mirando el objeto en su mano un momento que pareció eterno. Era un orbe en cuyo interior se veía una bella luz azulviolacia que enfriaba la superficie. Su madre les había contado de estas cosas a el y a su hermana cuando eran muy pequeños, la reverencia a estas profecías solo se comparaba con el miedo que podían provocar: pues pobre aquel que no siguiera su destino, el dios Urus castigaba con saña la ofensa a su generosa ayuda espiritual. Se sabia que las almas puras y el amor verdadero eran cosas escasas y que debían de preservarse con devoción pero las profecías no siempre llegaban a tiempo o decía algo que el afectado desease, por lo que el cumplirlas no siempre se podía. Nathaniel temía un poco su destino, si el mismísimo Urus le dio uno no sabia que esperar.

—No le des mas vueltas, príncipe. Sera mas practico si solo escuchas y después piensas.

Nathaniel llevo la esfera a su corazón y dejo que la magia le hablara directamente una sensación de paz sofocante lo invadió al tiempo que una voz melodiosamente inhumana se colaba en su mente.

_"De muerte y guerra has nacido, del Astro Sol tu pureza heredaste._

_De noble espíritu y corazón de dragón, un alma en todo su esplendor._

_Los días grises no han de acabar, mas aun la luz puede brillar._

_Un amor verdadero, puro y sincero._

_De los vientos y la tierra el nacerá, libre cual mar._

_Las estrellas sus ojos serán y en el, la paz haz de hallar._

_Mas en esta vida, todo esta condenado, los engranajes ya están marchando._

_Arribad en el Abrazo del Vacío, y vuestro amor perdurara._

_O perecer en la guerra y nunca, jamas, juntos estar."_

Las palabras se fueron muriendo de apoco, el color del orbe se desvaneció, la magia ha hablado. Su destino y el de Castiel ya estaban escritos.

**********

Lejos de allí, un jinete desmontaba en el pueblo dispuesto a cumplir su cometido.


	7. Un día juntos

El jinete se despidió de su caballo y entro a la posada Arabian's Nights. El lugar estaba repleto de gente, los nativos del reino de Baltyon diferenciándose mucho de los residentes del lugar. La barra estaba muy animada y, en medio hablando con gran entusiasmo, se hallaba la dueña del local. Una mujer muy bella, de cabellos largos y dientes perfectos, pero cuyos ojos seguían a todos los comensales, y el jinete supo que debía ir con cautela: esa mirada la conocía muy bien. Aclarando su garganta se dispuso a pedir una habitación, asegurándose de no levantar sospechas en la ex mercenaria.

******************

La carta fue colocada muy suavemente sobre el escritorio de Leight, Dimitry estaba serio y solemne como vaticinando una catástrofe. Y valla que lo era, apenas leer el remitente Leight supo de inmediato que el plan se pondría en marcha en ese mismo instante.

—Avisare a todos, buena suerte amor mío.

Con un beso dulce, el vampiro se marcha dejando la vela alumbrar el "Priya" verde esmeralda del dorso de la carta.

—Que los dioses nos amparen o nuestro mundo caerá por siempre.

Leight tomo la llave secreta de su chaqueta y abrió el armario detrás del único cuadro de la habitación. Dentro, solo había una botellita pequeña con un líquido violeta dentro. Lo tomo en sus manos y, sin leer la carta, bebió el contenido de un solo trago.

—Esto sabe cómo el demonio.

Fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncio con su voz. Luego, todo fue silencio.

******************

Nathaniel necesitaba un descanso, su prometida llevaba toda la santa semana con los preparativos de la boda y la póstuma coronación. Con rapidez y siguilo, se deslizo por los corredores del pasillo del quinto piso, entro por un pasadizo secreto y se dirigió hasta el patio empedrado, donde Castiel y Kentin entrenaban. Tan metidos en su entrenamiento estaban, que se llevaron un gran sobresalto cuando este se les acerco por detrás.

—Demando, como su futuro rey, que pasen el resto del día conmigo.

Kentin, se tropezó con sus pies al tratar de girar y encestarle un golpe al intruso mientras que Castiel se adelantaba con la espada de madera en alto. Claramente, se llevo por delante al castaño y ambos cayeron al piso de culo. Las carcajadas del príncipe llamo la atención del sastre real, que pasaba por allí con el vestido de la princesa en las manos. Tapo su boca para que los tres jóvenes no escucharan su risa, pero Kentin ya lo había visto y se le quedo mirando enternecido.

—Serás cabrán, Príncipe endemoniado... no te han dicho que no debes sorprender así a alguien.

—Ja ja ja ja, lo siento Castiel, no esperaba que se alarmaran tanto... —las pobres costillas del rubio no podrían aguantar mucho más.

—Te la devolveré, que lo sepas.

—Trato.

—Kentin ya levántate...

Solo recién entonces el rubio y el pelirrojo notaron la ausencia del amante de las galletas.

—Allí, con el sastre. —Localizo Nathaniel.

Alexy era un joven sastre muy talentoso, tanto Rosalía como Amber adoraban sus diseños, además de cotillar con ellas sobre jóvenes apuestos. Y todo los que residían en el castillo sabían del enamoramiento entre el joven militar y el de cabellos azules, salvo los involucrados como es de esperarse. Los jóvenes se reían y charlaban conforme se adentraban al castillo, Kentin llevando el vestido como favor al sastre que también cargaba con una sesta llena de telas.

—Hacen bonita pareja...

—Si, ojalá se decidieran a hablar de sus sentimientos...

—¿Crees que el padre de Kentin lo acepte?

—Aunque no lo parezca, Aurelio ama a su hijo y lo quiere ver feliz. Y si Alexy lo hace feliz ¿Cómo no aprobar esa unión?

—Si, ...

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—No sé, de repente me cuestiono muchas cosas... ¿un sastre y un militar pueden tener cosas en común? ¿Cómo dos personas tan distintas pueden compartir un amor que perdure?

Nathaniel vio algo que no supo identificar en los ojos ajenos. Tomo de la mano al otro y le hizo ver a la cara.

—El amor no siempre aparece de la forma que uno espera, y no siempre las personas son solo lo que vemos. Ten por seguro que, si hay al menos una cosa en común, se puede estar juntos y ser una pareja.

Castiel no quería pensar mucho en eso, no pudiendo aprovechar el tiempo que tenía en algo más agradable. Así que dio por terminada esa charla y le pregunto por sus planes.

—No tenia pensado nada en particular, solo quiero salir de palacio.

—Entonces, creo, que tengo el lugar perfecto.

Ambos se adentraron en el pasadizo y salieron del palacio sin que nadie sospechara nada.

******************

Castiel decidió llevar al rubio de excursión por las zonas más tranquilas del bosque, aquellas en las que su padre solía llevarlo a cazar. No era un área muy extensa, pero servía para sus propósitos. Nathaniel se sentía más tranquilo, disfrutando de las historias que el otro le contaba mientras se escuchaba el chapoteo de los patos en el lago Geah.

—Es fantástico este lugar, me quedaría aquí para siempre.

—Lo malo de nacer con responsabilidades.

—A veces desearía ser alguien diferente, como un panadero o tendero.

—Y por eso mismo, eres el indicado para asumir el trono.

—Gracias, realmente espero estar haciendo lo correcto.

Castiel apretó la mano ajena mostrando su apoyo y sonriendo seguro de que sus palabras. Aquel simple gesto conmovió y motivo al príncipe mas que las dulces palabras de su hermana, Nathaniel se sentía mas apoyado ahora que nunca y pensó un momento en si decirle al otro (o no) lo de sus destinos. Basto una rápida mirada en los ojos plateados para que la duda se disipara: los afectaba a ambos y debían saberlo ambos, era lo justo. Lo que tuviese que pasar, pasaría.

—Castiel... hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

La mirada ajena se ensombreció un poco, pero la mano no se apartó.

—Suéltalo entonces.

—La guardiana, Lady Gabriellle, me trajo una profecía... sobre nosotros.

—¿El dios Yahian nos dio sus designios? —el semblante ajeno se relajó, ya que las profecías del Dios del Destino suelen ser (la mayoría de los casos) de muy buena fortuna.

—Eso creí yo, hasta que supe que en realidad es del dios Urus. —El pánico se reflejó instantáneo en Castiel, todo el mundo sabía (indiferentemente de su estatus social) que las profecías del Dios de los Designios no iban dirigidas a cualquiera, eran específicas de aquellos que demostrasen tener un alma pura, aquellos seres que perdurarían en la historia.

—Pe-pero... ejem, ¡¿qué?!

—Lo que acabas de escuchar, el dios Urus nos brinda su designio.

Castiel tuvo que aguardar unos minutos asumiendo lo que recién se enteraba. Jamás, en toda su jodida vida, se había sentido (ni mucho menos) como alguien de alma pura, digno de ser recordado. Es más, siempre pensó que era el ultimo al que los dioses favorecerían... No por falta de fe, sino porque no se sentía estar haciendo algo especial. Y ahora le viene el mismísimo príncipe a decirle que algo estaba haciendo bien, tanto como para que el propio Rey de Dioses lo tomara en cuenta. Era algo que dejaba a cualquiera alucinando...

—¿Qué es lo que decía la profecía?

—En resumidas cuentas, que debemos ir al Abrazo del Vacío y consumar nuestro amor.

—¡¿El Abrazo de qué...?! —y entonces le llego la otra parte de la frase, — Nuestro amor...

Nathaniel se puso colorado, pero no aparto la mirada en ningún momento.

—¿En serio es necesario que lo diga? ¿Ya no estamos lo suficientemente grandecitos para decir las cosas por su nombre?

—Yo... No me los esperaba, eso es todo. Se que suelo ser muy obvio en estas cosas, pero jamás imagine ser correspondido.

—Creí que te darías cuenta, llevamos dos meses conviviendo y te habrás oído sobre mi forma de ser.

—Si, bueno... algo me han dicho... otras, las intuí... ¿Pero es posible llamarlo amor? Es algo muy complejo... —aun así, la voz del muchacho se escucha segura.

—Entonces dime ¿Por qué no has intentado nada muy osado conmigo? Si no es amor, nada impide un encuentro subido de tono sin compromisos.

Castiel sonrió derrotado, ya no había excusa. La dulce mirada del rubio lo decía todo, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—Se lo importante que es el que asumas como Rey, la importancia de tu enlace con Lady Melody. Mucho depende de que no lo estropees, no podría condenar a mi gente solo por satisfacer un deseo pasajero.

—¿Acaso, entonces, eso no es amor? ¿Sacrificar tu más puro sentimiento en pos de algo más grande? ¿Acaso no sufres por ello, siendo consiente de las consecuencias de tus decisiones?

Castiel lo miro, se sintió desnudo. Comprendió que ambos pasaban por lo mismo, la sensación de impotencia, el ferviente anhelo de estar con el otro y saber que no seria posible, la tristeza inminente... la resignación.

—Ven, esta anocheciendo, ya deberíamos regresar.

—Nathaniel...

—El cierre perfecto de un día de relax, es un baño caliente.

—¿Planeas que nos bañemos juntos? —a pesar del ambiente tenso, ambos querían finalizar bien la velada.

—¿Demasiado pudoroso, Señor del Molino?

—Ja ja, ya quisieras...

—Entonces no te retrases.

******************

Volvieron a palacio atreves de los pasadizos secretos, directo al baño del rubio. Cual niños pequeños, evitando que los pillen en sus travesuras, cerraron la puerta y se dispusieron a disfrutar de las ultimas horas de la tarde. Dejaron el tema de la profecía de lado por un rato, y todo lo que no fuera ellos y sus historias descabelladas. Rieron y lloraron de risa, disfrutando de la compañía del ser querido. Lo sentían como una despedida, un momento para ellos sin preocuparse de nada más, sabiendo de forma tasita que mañana ya no habría Castiel y Nathaniel, sino Majestad y joven French.


	8. Emboscada para la Conspiración

Amber se sentó enfrente a su tocador y empezó a deshacer su peinado para ir a dormir. El plan se había llevado a cabo aprovechando la tarde libre que se tomó su hermano. Y esa noche, si todo marchaba bien, atraparían a los traidores. Ya lista, dejo su albornoz en la silla de su tocador, apago las luces y se acostó en la enorme cama imperial. Se sintió muy extraña, en la oscuridad, con los ojos cerrados y agudizando el oído. Estuvo en silencio por largo rato, hasta que finalmente algo sucedió: el chirrido de la cerradura de su balcón indicando que estaba siendo abierta lenta y cuidadosamente.

Amber espero pacientemente, que la puerta de cristal y hierro se abriera del todo, y que los pasos del intruso se adentraran mas al cuarto. Cuando pudo notar que una mano se acercaba al cubrecama fue cuando dio un respiro muy sonoro para que no se detectara la alarma que llegaba hasta dos pisas mas abajo. Y se hizo la que se despertaba por un vaso de agua, fingió sorpresa al ver al mayordomo de Lady Melody de pie en medio de su cuarto a oscuras.

—Señor Leday ¡¿Qué significa esta indecorosa situación?!

—Princesa, le aseguro que estoy aquí para su seguridad. Mis intenciones no son maliciosas, vengo a advertirle. —pero su voz y sus ojos decían lo contrario.

—¿Qué advertencia viene a darme en medio de la noche? —A la princesa le costo mostrar miedo cuando deseaba darle una buena patada al mentiroso.

—¿Me permite sentarme y prender una luz?

—Claro.

El hombre tomo la cerilla de la mesa junto a la cabecera y encendió el candelabro pequeño sobre la superficie y tomo asiento a un lado de la cama, sin apartar la mirada de la jovencita. Dimitry ya le había dicho de los poderes telepáticos del señor Leday a la muchacha, por lo que Amber tuvo que tomar una pócima para contrarrestar esos efectos.

—Milady...

***********

Priya ya había resguardado a sus clientes, el bar estaba vacío y las habitaciones también. El nuevo residente, como la noche anterior, estaba por salir, pero la armada real ya estaba en el lugar y en cuanto saliera, se armaría un caos. Le dio un último asentamiento al padre de Kentin y se marcho con los demás, era su hogar, pero no iba a estar en el medio del fuego cruzado ahora que tenía una segunda oportunidad. Justo al mismo tiempo que la puerta tras la mujer se cerraba, de las escaleras bajaba el encapuchado. Cuando este llego al medio de la estancia, los guardias le rondaron y el General Aurelio se le enfrento de cara.

—En nombre de nuestro soberano, el príncipe Nathaniel, esta usted bajo a resto por traición... Lyon Greenwicht.

La carcajada molestó a Kentin, pero no se movió de su lugar, mientras las manos del extraño bajaban la capucha dejando ver un rostro blanco y unos ojos desiguales: uno azul y el otro ciego.

—Me da curiosidad ¿Cómo me reconocieron?

—¿Qué decir? ¿Priya no fue cualquier mercenaria y tenia sus fuentes que aun hoy mantiene? ¿Tu hermano se encargo de decirnos porque no tolera tu falta hacia el honor de su linaje? ¿Tenemos infiltrados de tu lado? ¿O tal vez un mix de todo lo anterior? ¿Quién podría decirlo?

El rostro descompuesto de Lyon fue una grata sensación para Leight, aunque ante todos tenia la apariencia del príncipe.

—¡MALDITOS, MALDITOS SEAN TODOS! —fuera de sí, por la misión fallida y el orgullo herido, el hombre de cabello azul se lanzo contra el general Aurelio. Y la batalla empezó.

***********

La princesa y el mayordomo caminaban por el oscuro pasillo, rumbo a la habitación del marqués Dakota para firmar el acta matrimonial de ambos jóvenes. Al señor Leday no le costó nada hipnotizar a la tonta princesa para que hiciera lo que el requería. Y mientras el frio Lyon mataba al pequeño rey, ellos conseguirían tener al reino de Baltyon en sus manos. Despues de andar un rato, logran dar con la puerta de roble y entran al cuarto iluminado donde el rubio aguarda junto al Juez Yaheen Bluzz.

—Todo esta listo, acércala a la mesa. —la voz clara pero susurrante del juez, retumba en el silencio del recinto.

Leday toma a la joven de la mano y la conduce por el cuarto. La mesa de centro ya no portaba el jarrón con las flores azules típicas de la alcoba de Dakota, sino, que reposa un manuscrito elegantemente escrito, un tintero con su pluma y dos anillos dorados dentro de una bellísima caja aterciopelada. Amber tiene que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no chillar, al reconocerlas como las alianzas matrimoniales de sus tíos a quienes nunca dejo de recordar con inmenso cariño.

—Al fin, señor Marques.

—Una vez muera el inepto de mi primo, el trono será todo mío y el general Khalyon podrá obtener el reino de Baltyon como aliado.

En ese preciso instante, las puertas del balcón se abren y del pasadizo secreto (detrás de la estantería ubicada al lado de la chimenea) salen Los Caballeros Blancos (la armada privada del Arturus) junto a la guardiana Lady Gabrielle, junto a la joven Lynn esposada y mal vestida. Es entonces, cuando la princesa hace frente a los traidores quienes ya no lucen victoriosos sino muy asustados.

—Marqués de Urlem, Dakota Leum. Yaheen Bluzz, Juez de paz. Aldred Leday, mayordomo de la casa DeFeaux. Quedan bajo arresto por conspiración contra los dioses y las leyes sagradas de nuestro mundo, traición a su nación, hurto sagrado, asesinato real, planeación de un asesinato real, manipulación de credenciales reales. Serán juzgados y sentenciados por la Corte Real del Arturus. Y la señorita Lynn Buttler, los acompañara con cargos menores.

Acto seguido, los tres hombres fueron detenidos por la mujer mas alta. Amber pudo respirar tranquila al ver como se los llevaban. Se acercó a la mesita del centro y, con infinito cuidado y amor, recogió los anillos.

—Ya termino, lamento el camino que escogió Dakota, tíos.... Ojalá lo hubiese visto a tiempo.

—No te tortures, Princesa. —Lady Gabrielle le aconsejo, — Eso es algo que no siempre se puede evitar, todos tenemos un camino que recorrer y muy pocas veces es el que queremos.

—¿Era su destino terminar así?

—No lo se a ciencia cierta. Pero sus acciones lo llevaron hasta aquí, influenciado por el entorno en el que vivió.

—La abuela de Dakota, tras la muerte de sus padres, lo envió lejos ¿Si se hubiera quedado la historia seria distinta?

La mirada de la joven le dio a entender que, a pesar del deseo de que todo terminara distinto, estaba muy consiente de que no servía de nada imaginar el "y si hubiera...". Amber no era tonta, quería a su primo, pero nada lo justificaría de las atrocidades cometidas.

—No lo sé, pero hay algo evidente: Khalyon sabia que el marques no era hombre de sangre fría, la reina Shanglynn fue la única persona que Dakota asesino y eso será tomado en cuenta.

—Espero que el reino de Hollow se recupere de esta catástrofe...

—Lo harán, eventualmente. Y cuando todo salga a la luz...

—No nos declararan la guerra.

El alivio evidente en el rostro ajeno logro hacer reír a la guardiana.

—Dudo mucho que quieran iniciar una guerra cuando vean que Khalyon sea arrestado, sabrán sumar dos más dos.

—Una cosa menos de la que mi hermano se deba preocupar ¿Qué pasara con Lady Melody?

—Ya ha sido arrestada como la señorita Buttler por cargos mínimos...

La cara de la mujer alerta a la jovencita quien de inmediato se tensa.

—¿Lady Gabrielle...?

Afortunadamente, Lysandro entra en ese momento con las noticias del arresto exitoso de Lyon Greenwicht. Amber esta por volver a interrogar a la Dama de Plata (titulo por el que también se conoce a la guardiana) cuando las campañas de la muralla este suenan: un herido de muerte.

—Lysandro... ¿a quien se envió junto al Escuadrón Plata de Los Caballeros Blancos para recuperar al Arturus?

—A-ah... ejem...bu-bueno...

—¡¿A quién?! —pregunto asustada la guardiana.

—Al joven Castiel... y al conde Dajan.

El remolino de colores que paso veloz cual rayo por delante de ambos azoto la puerta al salir.

—Sera mejor que busque a mi hermana, si el herido es Lord Dajan ella sabrá mejor como respaldar a la princesa.

—Y yo buscare al príncipe, en caso de que sea el joven French.


	9. Sacrificio

El Molino Zelmer perteneció siempre a la familia materna de su padre. Cuando su abuela se casó dejo en claro que no cambiaría el nombre de este y su abuelo lo acepto sin problemas. Años más tarde, cuando el nació, su madre pregunto si se podía cambiar el nombre y su padre denegó como recuerdo a la memoria de su progenitora. Valeria no volvió a insistir, pues la memoria de su suegra era algo muy sagrado para su esposo y ella lo amaba, y no quería causar conflictos innecesarios en su matrimonio. Los padres de Valeria, por otro lado, no se mostraron muy conformes ya que pretendían que su única hija pudiera tener tierras a su nombre. Pero Claire y Damien O'Brahn no podían hacer más que preguntar cada cierto tiempo, sobre el cambio de nombre... obteniendo siempre la misma negativa. Sus abuelos maternos nunca fueron de sus favoritos, eran gente de origen humilde pero no tenían un buen corazón. Y estaban por perder la granja de la que dependían para vivir, debido a la hipoteca enorme que se les acumulaba por gastarse el dinero en cosas sin sentido. A Castiel no le tenían mucho aprecio y las cosas empeoraron cuando sus padres murieron. Por eso él se mantenía lejos de ellos, sabía muy bien que cualquier muestra de consideración seria aprovechada dejándolo a él en un aprieto: la famosa frase de "le tiendes la mano y te agarran del brazo".

Castiel podía recordar muchas cosas de sus años familiares, veía las imágenes como flashes de luz pasando a toda velocidad, pero suficientemente lentas para apreciarlas por completo. El campo de batalla era un caos y el ruido, más los golpes y caídas, lo tenían aturdidos. Entrenar es una cosa, estar en el frente es otra bien distintas. Castiel no entendía del todo, porque en esos momentos, se le vino esos pensamientos a la cabeza. Mientras alejaba a los del bando contrario para que Dimitri y su sequito pudieran llevar en la carretilla a La Gran Estrella sin problemas. Actuaba por instinto, siguiendo su entrenamiento y el plan grabado a fuego, tan concentrado como distraído, blandiendo la espada y cubriéndose con el escudo.

El grito llego de todas y ninguna parte, fue rápido y no pudo evitarlo, cuando se percató del bulto a su lado, la sangre emanaba como río que se desborda.

—¡Resiste! —fue lo último que escucho, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

***********

Saber que sus propios padres habían conspirado con los traidores, no lo dejaban muy contento. Así que en cuanto apareció Dimitri a buscar su ayuda, la tendió sin miedo a la batalla. Le preocupaba el papel de su princesa en todo esto, pero esperaba que saliera todo bien. Dajan siempre fue de armas tomar, nunca le temblaban las manos y esta no fue la excepción. Sabía, por lo que le habían dicho, que el tirador de Khalyon buscaría matarlo a él o al joven pelirrojo. Y aunque Dajan no conocía en nada al molinero, su honor le impedía bajar la guardia. Y gracias a eso lo vio, su perfecta visión captando el momento de la apretada al gatillo. Grito, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada, al mismo tiempo que se tiraba para interponerse entre bala y objetivo. Ambos cayeron al piso, el golpe lo dejo algo aturdido, pero lo suficiente mente luido como para ver el enorme charco de sangre hacerse cada vez más grandes.

—¡Resiste! —fue lo que capto a su espalda, pero ya no sabía si tal herida podría ser curada. Con horror vio los ojos contrarios dilatarse hasta cerrarse.

—¡No, no te duermas! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Castiel French! —Dajan estaba asustado por primera vez, sabía que no lo lograrían si perdía el conocimiento.

Veloz como el viento, Dimitri tomo al joven y corrió camino a palacio, dejando al moreno con la carretilla.

Dajan tomo el lugar del vampiro, mientras que su capitán tomaba el de Castiel y siguieron llevando a La Gran Estrella, rumbo al Palacio del Arturus.

***********

Cuando al joven rubio le contaron todo el plan, casi manda a la horca a su amigo. Casi por unos microsegundos, Leiht temió por su vida, pero no llego a más. Nathaniel les dio la enhorabuena, fue algo entre sencillo e inteligente que se gestó muy rápido por la lealtad de todos. Y estaban por celebrarlo cuando la campana suena y, tras unos minutos, Lady Gabrielle entra al cuarto agitada. El príncipe manda a buscar a los mejores médicos del palacio a una habitación de emergencia en la planta baja y ruega, sin muchas esperanzas, que el herido no sea Castiel.

Nathaniel se topó con su hermana en el corredor, casi al borde del llanto. Fue entonces que se enteró del compañero de Castiel, y se sintió aun peor: por más que amara a Castiel, amaba más a su hermana y no soportaba verla mal. Entonces el vampiro Dimitri entro por las puertas abiertas del gran salón de baile, llevando un bulto en sus brazos que todos identificaron rápidamente. Las miradas voltearon al príncipe Nathaniel y su hermana le dio un abrazo apretado en señal de apoyo.

El vampiro, con el doliente en brazos junto al séquito que acompaño al príncipe, se adentró en el cuarto especial. Los médicos se pusieron en marcha en cuanto Castiel fue colocado en la cama, pero Lady Gabrielle sabia la única manera de salvarlo sería con la ayuda del Oráculo.

—Mi estimado príncipe Nathaniel... me temo que es ahora cuando la profecía tiene peso.

Nathaniel volteo consternado, por unas horas se le borro esa información. Tenía miedo, debía admitirlo, pero de igual forma estaba dispuesto a lo que viniera.

—Vamos.

Los médicos vendaron al paciente lo mejor que pudieron y Dimitri le suministro un poco de su sangre para que la herida se cerrara un poco. Volvió a alzar el cuerpo y salieron los tres al patio, donde el carruaje tirado por pegasos de la guardiana esperaba para llevarla a casa. La mujer de armadura, subió después del príncipe y Castiel fue puesto en su regazo. Tras una mirada solemne, el carruaje se elevó del suelo y se perdió en el cielo de la noche.

***********

Al joven rubio, de haber estado en otra situación, le habría fascinado el viaje y el paisaje. Pero con el corazón latiéndole feroz de incertidumbre, no podía despegar la mirada del rostro ajeno.

—Ya casi llegamos, ya vera que todo saldrá bien.

Pero el temía lo contrario... a pesar de la amable sonrisa de la mujer. Pronto se empezó a disipar las nubes dejando a la vista un hermoso y gigantesco árbol dorado y resplandeciente. Con quioscos de distintos tamaños, galerías y puentes entre y sobre sus miles de ramas, como un palacio de torres y balcones. Y en la sima, La Gran Estrella volvía a relucir con todo su esplendor. Tal visión, hizo llorar al noble príncipe quien se sintió tan pequeño y lleno de una esperanzadora luz interior, cual caricia al alma.

El carruaje aterrizo en una gran galería abierta de cuarzo y cristal. Un hombre alto, rubio y con la misma armadura plateada que la guardiana se acercó al grupo y tomo al durmiente en brazos.

—Síguelo, te llevara con el Oráculo. Buena suerte, príncipe Nathaniel.

—Gracias, milady Gabrielle.

Con una última mirada hacia atrás, el muchacho se encamino por los laberínticos y hermosos corredores internos del Gran Árbol Sagrado. Sus pazos resonaban en el silencio, la respiración del monarca apenas leve parecía tener el doble de volumen, mientras Castiel (ajeno a todo) parecía más una estatua que un ser vivo. Pero aquel hombre no dejaba de susurrar un hechizo, Nathaniel desconocía sobre el tema, pero intuía que ayudaba a mantener estable al pelirrojo. Un buen rato después, llegaron ante unos portones enormes y bellamente adornados de un color celeste casi traslucido. Entraron con sumo respeto y en el mismo silencio en el que había transcurrido la caminata. El hombre dejo sobre un futón en medio de la instancia, justo delante de lo que parecía un estanque de aguas negras.

—Aguarda aquí, ella ya viene.

—Gracias.

Y el hombre se marchó.

Corrió al lado de su amado para sostener sus manos, mientras miraba en derredor. La amplia sala era de cristal helado, con decoraciones y motivos varios. Columnas gigantes, ventanales hermosos y un balcón elegante. Sin muebles, pero imponente. El extraño estanque tenía una cascada que venía del techo y, justo a su derecha, una puerta de madera labrada que sería (según lo que pensaba el) la otra entrada de la habitación. Y no se equivocó, ya que de esa puerta salió el Gran Oráculo: Lady Ylaitan.

Lady Ylaitan era una mujer alta, con gran y abundante cabello ondulado, ojos grandes y de gran belleza, la hija más joven del rey Igmus, del reino de Alderyan cuya raza poseía grandes poderes adivinatorios y unas notorias astas de alce en su cabeza, cuyas propiedades se usaban para la creación de los báculos mágicos de brujas y hechiceros.

—Mi querido y dulce niño, me temo que es tiempo de decidir tu destino y el de tu amado. — la mujer se quedó flotando enfrente de ambos, — pero me temo, que solo hay dos bifurcaciones a este punto del camino: Si lo dejas morir, el reencarnara... pero por mas que se reencuentren, no llegaran a unir sus destinos permanentemente. Nunca. —Nathaniel trago saliva, esa opción era condenarlos por la eternidad a encontrarse y nunca estar juntos, un destino cruel y amargo. — Si decides salvar su vida, tendrás que dar algo a cambio de igual valor sin necesidad de dar la propia. Un sacrificio en forma de recuerdo: el vivirá, pero sin recordar su amor por ti. Solo entonces, en sus otras vidas, podrán estar juntos como no podrán en esta. Escoge, joven príncipe, las manecillas del reloj están corriendo.

Nathaniel miro el rostro angular del doliente. Algo así esperaba escogerlo con Castiel dando su opinión, pero no podía ser. De cualquier manera, por más difícil que fuera el olvido, lo prefería a sufrir por la eternidad. Y sabía que el chico del molino diría lo mismo. Así que no dudo, con firmeza miro los ojos blancos de la mujer y con solemnidad le dio su veredicto.

—Esto te dolerá un tiempo, pero te prometo que valdrá la pena.

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó, antes de sumergirse en las aguas negras del Abrazo del Vacío.

***********

El casamiento fue una celebración a todo lo grande y, si a todos en el palacio les sorprendió que Nathaniel y Castiel no volvieran a interactuar, no lo dieron a conocer. Sabiendo de la boca de la guardiana del Oráculo lo sucedido, no turbarían la mente del, ahora, Rey de Baltyon por algo que ya no había solución. Sin embargo, la princesa Amber (ahora esposa del conde Dajan) tenía la esperanza de que, en la próxima vida, pudieran estar juntos de una buena vez.

*** _FIN_ ***


	10. Epilogo: A Thousand Years

[Canción](https://img.youtube.com/vi/VxNllYdEleQ/0.jpg)

**_Heart beats fast_ **

**_Colors and promises_ **

**_How do be brave_ **

**_How can I love when I'm afraid_ **

**_To fall_ **

**_But watching you stand alone_ **

**_All of my doubt_ **

**_Suddenly goes away somehow_ **

Final y oficialmente, ya tenía la secundaria acabada. Estaba en la sala de delegados terminando de guardar sus cosas en la mochila con la radio de fondo, nunca entendería porque esa canción le despertaba tantas emociones distintas. Pero no lo pensaba dar muchas vueltas, ahora era un nuevo Nathaniel: una mejor versión, la que siempre debió ser. El mundo ya estaba abierto a él... y, aun así, sentía que estaba dejando escapar algo importante.

Unos pasos se escucharon desde el otro lado de la puerta, sabía que, a estas horas, solo una persona se quedaría en Sweet Amoris. Y no estaba seguro del por qué esperaba encontrárselo, si no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué decirle.

**_One step closer_ **

Los pasos se detuvieron delante de la entrada, al tiempo que unos suaves golpes pedían el paso. Nathaniel trago saliva, de repente muy nervioso. Con una lentitud similar a la de un caracol, el sudor bajando por su frente y el corazón latiendo desbocado, el rubio abrió la puerta cediendo el paso al pelirrojo.

Castiel no estaba mucho mejor, pero ya no quería seguir negando y dejar pasar la oportunidad que antes no vio que estaba ahí. Dio una mirada al lugar, antes de mirar al ex delegado a la cara.

Dorado y plateado enfrentándose. Y en el aire las palabras que no dejaban salir, como si fuera un hechizo que temieran romper, pero al mismo tiempo deseaban hacerlo.

—Nath

—Cass

Hacia mucho que no escuchaba ese mote, hacia mucho que no escuchaba esa voz llamándolo sin rencor, hacia mucho que no veía esos ojos brillar. Y no lo pensó mucho más, dejo que su cuerpo dijera lo que su corazón había sabido desde siempre: estaban hecho el uno para el otro.

Nathaniel sintió los pasos acortar la distancio, vio en cámara lenta los brazos rodearle el rostro, percibió el beso antes que los labios ajenos tocaran los propios. Y se dejó hacer, su corazón ganándole a su razón por primera vez. Comprendió que siempre debió haber sido así: juntos, complementándose como el día y la noche.

**_I have died everyday_ **

**_waiting for you_ **

**_Darling, don't be afraid_ **

**_I have loved you for_ **

**_a Thousand years_ **

**_I'll love you for_ **

**_a Thousand more_ **

Fueron unos minutos, pero para ellos duro la eternidad. Al separarse, ambos potaban una bella y enorme sonrisa que solo presagiaba dichas venideras.

—Entonces... ¿eres mi rubia sabelotodo?

—Si. Y tú mi pelirrojo metalero.

—Es rock, no metal.

Los ojos dorados revolotearon juguetones.

—Sabes a que me refiero.

La cristalina risa del mas alto alegro el alma de Nathaniel.

**_Time stands still_ **

**_Beauty in all she is_ **

**_I will be braveI will not let anything_ **

**_Take away_ **

**_What's standing in front of me_ **

**_Every breath,_ **

**_Every hour has come to this_ **

—Claro, jajaja ¿Quieres que te acompañe a dejar eso en casa? ¿Y tal vez después venir a la mía a ver una peli?

—Suena como un buen plan para mi ¿vamos?

**_One step closer_ **

Y los jóvenes se marcharon del instituto, sabiendo que no volverían a separar sus caminos. Sin poder saber del lazo eterno que acababan de crear, un amor que duraría para siempre jamas.

**_And all along I believed_ **

**_I would find you_ **

**_Time has brought_ **

**_Your heart to me_ **

**_I have loved you for a_ **

**_Thousand years_ **

**_I'll love you for a_ **

**_Thousand more_ **

_Y vivieron felices para siempre._


End file.
